


Win That Date

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, markson au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: A date auction. Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Win That Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m back!
> 
> Please enjoy this triple drabble!

A charity auction was a great way to raise money for the less fortunate and a way to incentivise the rich to donate their money. The seemingly legitimate event convinced Mark Tuan, a rich philanthropist, to attend but he did not know he’d be so troubled by the date auction and the person he’d seen on stage. A familiar face, one he could recognise from miles away even unshaven, covered in sauce or sweat, Jackson Wang. His friend for years, the man he’d been dating recently. Why Jackson never told him he’d be at the event, much less an auctioned date, he’ll never know. But he’d do his damned best to find out.

Once the thoughts registered in his head, it was too late. The bidding had already begun, a string of people raising their offers by the second. Not keen on someone else touching his other half, his anger grew. He had to think reasonably, he reminded himself as he stared straight at the guilty man. Jackson lost the confidence he once had, shrinking into himself at the weight of the glare and pouting when he had yet to see his lover lift the bidding pad.

At the last moment, before the gavel met the block, Mark raised his pad, shouting an unmatched price that the crowd gasped in shock. “And the date goes to our highest bidder, Mr Mark Tuan!” The auctioneer yelled, his voice drowned out by the increasing chatter in the hall.

“You’re mine, don’t forget that.” Mark spoke in a low growl once the couple escaped to a random storage closet in the venue, closing the gap between them as he pressed his lover to the wall.

All Jackson could do was swallow a gulp and nod slowly, slightly terrified of what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Let me know through your kudos and comments!
> 
> So, this work is apart of the new series I have been working on. It’s the ILY 300 X 30 series.
> 
> 300 Words Each. A collection of mostly unrelated triple drabbles, one each day and leading up to the anniversary of the day MARKSON met.
> 
> Note: Some of these works may be used as prompts for my later, and longer, works. Let me know which you wish you would like to see more of in the comments section of each work.
> 
> I’ll be back tomorrow!


End file.
